


Illustration for Lucy's Hanging Work Series

by ratcreature



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costumes, Digital Art, Embrace, Fanart, M/M, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-23
Updated: 2005-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an illustration for Lucy's fabulous <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/6728">Hanging Work AU</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for Lucy's Hanging Work Series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aiding and Abetting III: Resolution of Claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166760) by [Lucy Gillam (cereta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereta/pseuds/Lucy%20Gillam). 



> Media: pencil, GIMP
> 
> A birthday present for Lucy, an illustration for the last scene in the series, in the story Aiding and Abetting III: Resolution of Claim.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
